


Love Buzz

by unseasoned_brick



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Awkwardness, Best Friends, Crushes, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gaming, Gay, Heavy Angst, Internet, Internet Famous, Lemon, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Realistic, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Softcore Porn, Texting, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, YouTube, edating, mlm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unseasoned_brick/pseuds/unseasoned_brick
Summary: From simple hellos, George and Dream's relationship spirals into a madness. George is willing to work things out and make the energy between them more than platonic but there's only so much he can do before finally crumbling... again...
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 12





	1. panic at the discord

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii so this is my 1st fanfic. So like sorry if it's bad. Also this was supposed to be one smutshot but I had way too much fun writing that I decided to make it longer. Don't forget to write any critiques in the comments so I can improve on them for future chapters and give y'all a story we both enjoy reading!

“I still have the wood you need to build the shack with,” Quackity sighed. His character opened a chest and placed two stacks of 64 oak woods into his active hot bar. Then took them out and placed them on the floor. 

“Perfect!” Fundy exclaimed. “Hand it over to my maid, he’ll get it.”

"Master...” Hbomb moaned. The crackling noise of his mic pierced though everyone’s ears on the call. Hbomb’s avatar was now wearing a pink maid outfit with it’s classic cat ears and tail remaining the same. 

From the distant oak tree biome, Quackity could see Hbomb’s character running towards him before striking him without any weapons. 

“Jesus Christ not again,” Quackity sighed. “Why is he doing this again? Did he tell you the weird shit he fucking said to me and Karl?”

"Hbomb, what is he on about?” Fundy questioned after a small faintly audible 'language' was muttered by Badboyhalo. 

In a completely flustered state, Hbomb giggled and sprinted away from the pair, disappearing out of Quackity’s maximum render distance. 

“Fucking furries,” Quackity whispered to himself. He exited the call and scrolled through the Discord server’s channels to find any random people who were on a call together. Upon seeing the Dream Team on a call with Nihachu, Quackity out of curiosity joined the call whilst on mute as he thought this odd pairing may be talking about something interesting.

The first noise that attacked Quackity’s ears when he opened the call was Dream’s obnoxious yet funny laugh. The call seems... jarring. Not to Quackity personally. He was comfortable with silence. But every once in a while George would let out a forced dry laugh to get rid of the eerie mood looming in the call. 

A few one-liners fill the call but other than that, the call could be dubbed cringe-worthy. Although Quackity didn’t hear the conversation in its entirety, he could get subtle hints that the Dream Team were praising Niki for reaching a milestone for her YouTube channel from Dream repeatedly saying how he’s proud of Niki and Sapnap complaining about not reaching his subscriber goal on YouTube yet. 

Quackity chimes into the conversation after another silent segment takes over the call.

“Hey I just wanted to let you guys know that Fundy is streaming right now,” he added. “But it’s with maid Hbomb so I don’t know if you’d want to join.”

"No he’s weird,” George huffed lightheartedly, remembering the last somewhat racy encounter with Hbomb when he was live streaming. It may seem slightly blurry to him as this happened months ago but a few erotic phrases cling onto his brain. 

One incident he remembers is Hbomb digging a hole underneath George’s house after being asked a personal question George can’t remember. After George jumped down and MLG watered for a safe landing, Hbomb froze and began digging horizontally. Clearly frustrated, George determined that he would leave Hbomb mindlessly digging in the hole until he grew tired. A few seconds later, when the subtitles on Hbomb’s screen showed that someone behind him is placing blocks he turns around and tries to dig up towards George. 

'Master I’m coming,' George recalls Hbomb crying out. 'I know how much you like it when I come,' he continues. This was the last straw for George to eventually end his stream having only streamed for 1 hour and a half. 

“I like H’s maid character,” Dream defended. 

“Of course you would Dream.”

"What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Oh gosh could y’all shut the hell?” Sapnap rhetorically hissed. 

“He started it,” Dream laughed. 

“I tried to finish it,” George shot back. George can hear an ill-defined, faint chuckle coming from the call. His eyes scan over the members listed, showing Dream's icon hugged with a green ring. 

“What’s so funny, Dream?” George asked with the flirtatious tone.

“It’s nothing. Just not shocked that you’d want to finish first,” Dream shot back. 

Everything fell still. George could feel his anxiety collecting in his throat and his body felt as if someone placed rocks on it as he felt sunken into his chair. His heart was thumping so loud that he could hear the pulsation numb his ears and Quackity’s loud laughter was merely a whisper to him.  _ How embarrassing...  _ George thought to himself. Of course the people on the call can’t see his face. He was glad they couldn’t. He was flushed red. 

“Ok, that’s enough for me to leave.” Sapnap sighed, painting a faux overly cheerful mood in his voice. “Dream, text me the video ideas tomorrow 'buddy'.”

"Will do... bud,” Dream replied.

“Seems like my cue to leave too. Thanks so much guys.” Nihachu said with a presumably beaming smile. 

“Bye Niki,” George greeted. The end call tone rang out twice which signalled that both Niki and Sapnap left the call. 

“Shit, are you guys still to stay on the call?” Quackity questioned.

“I don’t know I’m really hungry so I’ll probably go eat and then sleep.” 

“What? No... George, come on,” Dream whined. “Please stay a little longer. Just a little.”

"You have Quackity with you Dream,” George pointed out laughing slightly. 

“But I want you to stay.” Dream sighed. 

George again had a rush of hormones spreading across his body. He started heating up again and turned bright red. 

“Dream...” George gasped.

“George, you can make some food and come back and talk with us.” Quackity suggested. 

“You should do that.” Dream added.

George sat in his seat humming to himself to pretend that he was thinking but he already made his mind up. He doesn’t want to be on a call with less people. It was awkward enough. Especially because Sapnap asked out George and George foolishly confessed to actually liking Dream. The whole Dream Team fell into awkward shambles of a state since. Dream doesn’t know about this luckily and George would like to keep it that way as George assumes that Dream’s straight. Could be bisexual but George didn’t want to get his hopes up.

“I don’t know... guys,” George lied. “I’m really tired. It’s like 2 am right now and I need to do something later today...” 

Quackity kissed his teeth.

“Gogy... please...” Dream pleaded. His voice cracked slightly.  _ He sounds vulnerable _ , George thought. 

“Ok. I’m going to get some food and I might stay longer on the call,” George suggested. 

“Let’s go!” Quackity exulted. “We’re gonna pop off tonight, fellas!”

George removed his headset and made his way to the kitchen. He brushed his foot against his dog on his exit and stared at her. She looked up at him with watery eyes before moving on towards his bed. 

George made it to the kitchen and stared at the mountain of china and porcelain sedentary in his sink. He sighed. He had tomato sauce with pasta the night before and didn’t seem interested in clearing up the dry tomato stained plates that have glued themselves in place. 

He opens up the cupboard right next to the kitchen which reveals only one bowl. A small plastic bowl with childish cars and cartoons decorating its exterior.  _ It will have to do. _

“What should I eat?” George sang to himself, opening up more cupboards for a quick snack to munch on. 

“Nothing,” he sighs. 

He looks in the fridge and finds a Weetabix box he had accidentally misplaced. He digs inside and pulls out a stack of Weetabix bricks enveloped with white blanket like paper. 

He puts 3 bricks into his bowl, hesitating to put in a fourth, and drowns the cereal with milk before putting it in the microwave. 

He sets the timer for 30 seconds. He surveyed the clock counting down.

3

2

1...

Clutching the timer just before it reaches zero, he added another 30 seconds. He feels anxious.  _ Why? _ He feels uneasy. Like a cloud of judgement is hanging overhead. He strongly doesn’t want to stay on a call with Dream. Quackity could liven up the mood slightly but even he calms down and stops being feral. 

He doesn’t want to think about how awkward it will be. It’s not like Dream knows. But with how secretive George is, he isn’t used to other people knowing his business. Especially thinking about how if Sapnap tells Dream about his crush it could destroy everything. Not just their friendship. Maybe their chemistry on the future videos and the SMP. Or maybe Dream would kick George out the SMP.  _ I’m overthinking aren’t I? _

The timer ends and George jolts at the unexpected loud beeping. 

“Fucking hell...” George exhales. He grabs a spoon from the drawer before heading to his room. 

He places his bowl into his desk and walks out of his room to the kitchen again. He grabs the heavy bag of dog food, carrying it with two arms to his room where he plants his dog's food in his pet's bowl just to calm her down and prevent her from distracting him from the call. Even though he could use her as a scapegoat whenever he felt like it, if she could actually harass him, it would be irritating. 

George plunges himself into his chair and adjusts his headphones. He stares at the dark mode Discord layout. He feels a numb for a second. He likes it. It’s better than panic. But he notices that Quackity and Dream aren’t in a call anymore...

> ‘Gogy?’

A message pops up on his Discord. The numbness disperses into distress again as he reads who sent him the message.

> ‘Hey Dream :D’ 

George responds, trying to add emoticons to lessen the stress.

His computer freezes for a solid second before George’s screen displays a small window tab of Dream trying to call. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck. 

George was not in the right state of mind to talk with Dream right now. He was hungry and it may be a placebo that he felt his body was in need of rest.

Finally, the call’s ringer draws to an end and all seems slightly bliss once more. George can feel his spine untangling and joints stretching as he relaxes.

> ‘George can we talk?? /srs’ 

Dream texts. 

George as if perfectly timed turns around and dashes to the bathroom. 

He feels sick.

He reaches a checkpoint outside the bathroom door. On his knees. Shaken and broken. Feeling all sorts of feelings bunched into one. Feeling a thin layer of shame as thoughts run like wildfire in his memory.

He can barely breathe. His lungs feel like an explosion of turmoil. 

In humiliation retreats to seek comfort in the furthest spot from his room. The bathtub.

As he climbed into the tub, he remembers all the times he’s done this before.

Back in secondary school when his misinformed 'liberal' mother mistook his first panic attack for night terrors. And George remembers being too scared to tell his mother about being shouted homophobic insults at as he thought her involvement would only escalate the situation. 

Night terrors seemed like an easy excuse to him. But what happens when panic attacks happen during the day? How did he find excuses when he was older and ‘people that age can’t have nightmares’ according to George’s own mother? George doesn’t want to ponder about her any longer.  _ Thank god she’s gone. _

George can feel his eyes growing heavier. His limbs feel less restricted. His heart relaxes. His body is conclusively allows him to go to sleep. 


	2. 404

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after is always better than the before. However, after what happened the night before, maybe the aftermath isn't as good after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl it's literally 4am and I couldn't sleep so you guys get a half-arsed chapter today :) /hj

“Let’s record the outro together.” Sapnap suggested. He moves his character towards George’s. He PvP hits the air while George’s character is going to and fro between the crouching and standing positions. Sapnap records the two characters messing around for a few seconds showing the two in the second person perspective. 

“Your skin looks weird Gogy,” Sapnap jokes. 

“Fuck off,” George playfully teased. “That’s all stan Twitter says about it. It’s not even that bad. Simple but not that bad,” he continued. 

“What about my skin?” Sapnap questioned back in first person. George moved his character's head to properly see Sapnap’s in-game avatar. The classic fit. White bandana, white t-shirt with a flame logo, matte black mullet, checkered Vans parodied shoes and tan Mediterranean skin. 

“Your character looks hot.” George admitted. 

“What?” Sapnap rhetorically asked. “George…, are you saying that you think my character is hot? Because if you do, that implies you think I’m hot because he’s meant to be me.” 

George scoffed and rolled his eyes. His flirting with Sapnap seemed to carry on for ages. Both going back and forth giving each other cunning and well thought out skittish phrases. Unsurprisingly, this made both members of this flirty game forget the real task at hand when they were 3 (minutes) deep. 

Even after it seemed like battle was long over and Sapnap’s video outro was finally completed, the two continued to flirt with each other. George didn’t mind flirting with Sapnap. He thought Sapnap and him were both only on friendly terms and just enjoyed leading each other on for the amusement. George didn’t think it was to the intensity of amorous interest. But he was wrong. 

George fiddled with his fingers as he waited for Sapnap to mentally return to call they were on. George and Sapnap just recorded for Sapnap’s SapnapLive channel. The main idea of the video was that Sapnap could freely run around in Minecraft with the main objective of trying to die. However, George’s task is to keep him alive for as long as possible, only having full 64 stacks of ender pearls, jelly cubes, water buckets and sponges as tools to help him. Sapnap had to complete the challenge in 30 minutes and if that were not possible, George would win and get to have his Twitch link in Sapnap’s Twitter bio for a month.

Sapnap was wrapping up a few parts of the video, adding audio notes to the editors. But texted George on Snapchat that he’ll be active in a few minutes and that he should stay on the call. 

George, bored out of his mind scrolled through his Amazon wish list in the meantime. Random items were stored under absurd wishlist titles.  _ Why do I have condoms under a title that says ‘oop poggers!’? And why do I have my dog’s plushie on the same list?? _

As it felt like Gogy had been stuck in a rabbit hole of confusing products on Amazon, Sapnap finally spoke in the Discord call.

“So what’s up Gogy?” Sapnap sincerely questioned. George let out an imperceptible chuckle, hiding it under his broad grin. 

“What’s so funny… Gogy?” Sapnap teased with an audible beam. 

“It’s that nickname. It’s so...” _ infantilizing,  _ George thought. “So random.” He lied aloud. __

“Well I couldn’t think of anything else,” Sapnap confessed.

_ Anything is better than Gogy, Sapnap. _

“George, I need to tell you something.” 

Sapnap went silent for what was in reality a few seconds but stretched into eternities as George’s body physically reacted to the adrenaline swinging violently across his body like a faulty pendulum. 

Sapnap’s facecam turned on. His shaggy brown hair shined with oleaginous content. His cheeks were puffy and he had a pink tint poking out from underneath his skin. His clothes weren’t well kept but nothing about the somewhat drab outfit choice stood out for George.

“George… I know we’ve been friends for a long time and you seem really amazing. We talk until late on the phone together sometimes and I don't think we do that with just anybody. I seriously don’t do that with Karl and Quackity and we’re in a romantic-platonic queer pologamy online. George, I hope you see where I’m going with this.”

George does understand. Unfortunately. George knows exactly where this is going. But he can’t bring himself to admit that what his heart is telling his brain that’s happening, is happening.

“Why do you have your camera on, Sapnap?” George pointed out to divert the conversation’s topic.

“Feels more personal. You see me at my most vulnerable.” Sapnap smiled. “Gogy, I really like you. And I think you might feel the same. Or at least something for me.”

What he feels is disgust. Like hot sauce dabbed onto the juiciest and plumpest lemon applied to his mouth using medical gloves. Pondering more on this feeling made George taste hints of sour remains dancing on his gum. 

“Sapnap,” George began. He breathed out sharp collections of apprehension. “I like Dream.” George unwisely confessed.

It was only after Sapnap cowardly turned off his webcam that George recognised the true consequences of his exposed secret. 

Awkward silence took over the call again. None of the men were eager to speak. No one felt the need to break the silence. They just awkwardly sat on the other side of the world from each other. George could feel the rush of nerves rapidly moving in his body. His torso regioned organs felt pinches of revulsion forcing its way through the upper half of his body. He was about to throw up.

George sprinted out of his room and made his way to the bathroom. Hunched over the rim of his toilet, George slowly but eventually began to  pray-to-the-porcelain-god. Traces of his internalised anxiety hooked onto his clothing and marked its territory onto George’s now red flushed skin.

“Fuck...” George whispered to himself. “Fuck!”

His anxiety and lack of knowledge on how to deal with emotions is getting to him. As his knelt on his knees with his head hovering over the murky water, he thought of how insane and invalid his reaction is.

_ Sapnap is so sweet, he must feel like shit right now.  _

But he can’t help it. He’s tried. He isn’t getting better but at least he’s trying.

George cleansed his hands with a strong fragranced soap under lukewarm water. He slowly walked to his room. His knees crying in torment after being glued to his ceramic floor. He inched closer to his room and recovered from his limp state. He immediately checked his Discord.

_ Thank god, Nihachu is on call. _

George removed his top and tossed it into the pile of clothes congregating on his spare wooden chair. He slipped into his new found pajama top and returned to his chair. 

“George?” Nihachu softly called.

_ What? _

“How did you know I was here now?” George questioned.

“You didn’t mute your mic silly!” She snickered.

George could feel his anxiety peaking up again as he prepared to ask the question embedded in his head.

“Did you hear me in the other room?” George sincerely tested.

“No. Why?” Nihachu asked.

“No reason.” 

Stillness again, spread like butter on warm toast in the call. The silence was so unsettling that Nihachu felt so uncomfortable that she actually had to fake making small noises.

“Sapnap told me everything,” Niki confessed. 

George again in shock turned bright red.

“Sapnap! Why?”

“I don’t know, ok? I just did because she asked nicely because she saw we weren’t talking for a while in the channel. Look, she doesn’t tell anyone anything. This will never leave this triangle.”

“George, I swear I won’t tell a soul.” Nihachu promised. She turned on her webcam and with a bright smile she said: “Scouts honour!” In the call, she is seen holding three fingers in close contact with her thumb and pinky resting on her palm. 

“I… I can’t trust you Niki. This is so embarrassing you see? I can’t just let this float like another dumb ‘secret’ we make up for shits and giggles.”

George couldn’t feel his fear anymore for a split second.

“I’ll tell you my crush so we’re even.”

And this only made his serotonin levels rise again. He’s in control of Niki’s life in a way and he enjoys having this power. But morally he knows he can’t abuse it.

“Deal.” George confirmed.

Niki messaged the name of her crush to George’s private Discord message. George can’t say he’s surprised but he also can’t say he expected it to be who it was.

“Well… I guess that means I shou-”

Before Niki could finish her sentence, Dream entered the call. 

“Niki! Thank god I finally found you!” Dream exclaimed.

…

…

…

…

…

“Awfully quiet. What were you guys talking about?” Dream asked.

Sapnap opened the dialogue. “About you actual-”

“About YouTube!” George interrupted abruptly.

“Oh pog! Were you guys also congratulating Niki on reaching 500K?” Dream sang.

“No way! You’re lying!” Niki shouted. Over the next 2 minutes, Niki was getting flooded with praise from the rest of the Dream Team members. 

“You’re so lucky Niki. I haven’t uploaded in ages on SapnapLive and can’t past my goal.”

“Don’t beat yourself up about it Sapnap. Motivating yourself to do something is hard. You’re doing amazing Sap, and I’m sure you’ll reach your goal in no time.” Niki lectured

“We should host a 500K party on the SMP for you,” Dream suggested.

An unfamiliar voice from the call spoke: “Congrats Niki but uh..  Hey I just wanted to let you guys know that Fundy is streaming right now .”

* * *

George was still in the bathtub. Sweat gripping onto his clothes and face. The bright sun spied through slits of his bathroom’s curtain, making the pale white skin exposed to the sun luminous.

He didn’t forget the night before. He felt worse in terms of his physical state but he felt mentally bliss. 

His reaction times were not satisfactory as he nearly failed to catch himself from collapsing onto the floor whilst making his way to the room. 

_ Is my room messier now than when I left it last night? _

Swaying in irregular jarring motions, the drunken yet sober George safely made it to his desk. He sat on the spinning chair and stared at the black screen revealing his vulnerable state back to him.

“I look like crap.” George whined to himself.

George clenched the mouse and swirled it around in place on his desk. The monitor presented the ‘password required’ screen. George entered the correct password then navigated to Google Chrome. He closed his Amazon tab and opened a new incognito tab. He looked at the clock overhead and determined his decision.

_ Too early for that _ .

He closed the tab and opened Twitter in the normal web browser. He was greeted with a Tesco’s ad and other influencers’ lame attempts at getting a trending ‘banger’ tweet. 

Nothing seemed to interest him on the page. But he then stumbled across an interesting post.

Dream posted on his main alt account ‘@dreamwastaken’. The tweet simply read ‘George is ignoring me :/’

George began to feel uneasy. That uneasy feeling only grew when he read the replies.

They were his ‘friends’ and ‘fans’ making countless DreamNotFound references. Both sexual and non-sexual but all made George uncomfortable. He breathed in slowly to calm his hectic nerves. He would just simply ask Dream to remove the post… or would that make them seem even more suspisious? He can’t help fans' thoughts but George after having a crush on Dream grew uncomfortable with the DreamNotFound material and jokes being thrown up around him constantly when the two were having a normal conversation.

Dream didn’t even ask George whether he was ok with being shipped together or not.

So then, George decided to head over to a website saved in his bookmark bar that he never thought he’d open. A website seemingly reserved for the most problematic influencers. He decided to open up Twitlonger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hopefully the beginning wasn't confusing. It was meant to be used as giving background to George' POV before Quackity joined the call last chapter if you're still lost. Tell me what you guys liked in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it!! Make sure to comment down any criticism or anything I didn't explain well enough! Thanks for reading. Stream Road trip guys!


End file.
